cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lol, Maroonity
lol, Maroonity is a maroon sphere Non-Aggression Pact which was announced on January 31, 2008. It's only remaining signatories are the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance. Preamble In the name of Maroon solidarity and stability, the signatory alliances do hereby agree to uphold the following treaty and the terms contained therein. Article I: Sovereignty It is recognized that Maroon alliances are a markedly diverse amalgamation of alliances with a wide ranging set of ideals and beliefs. Because of this, it must be reinforced that all signatory alliances retain sovereignty and are distinct from the collective as represented by this treaty. Article II: Pax Maroonica The signatory alliances agree to resolve all conflicts with other signatories through the use of diplomacy and affirm their dedication to avoiding conflict within Maroon. No signatory alliance shall raise arms against a fellow signatory or its allies. Furthermore, no signatory alliance will engage in acts espionage against a signatory, whether it be at the alliance or national level. Article III: Senators Senators wield a weapon of terrible power within a sphere. Those signatories who retain senate seats, referred to hereafter as Senatorial Alliances, agree to abide by the following guidelines for senate usage. No Senatorial Alliance shall place sanctions, either trade or aid, upon the nations of another signatory alliance. No Senatorial Alliance shall place sanctions upon the treatied ally of a signatory alliance. Senatorial Alliances are encouraged to provide fair use of their senate powers to those signatory alliances which do not have senators of their own, where fair use is defined as any request which the Senatorial Alliance determines does not in some way conflict with their own interests. Article IV: Withdrawal Alliances wishing to withdraw their signature from this treaty should give 48 hours notice either publicly or to each alliance individually at their own discretion before canceling. Signed Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *'Chuck Normis' Leader/Co-Founder *'Mathew Baer'-Leader Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *'GinoTheRoman', Head of State *'The Russian Empire', Prime MInister *'Bernard55', Pope of Maroon and Minister of Defence *15th Senate of the Commonwealth The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations withdrew from lol, Maroonity on the 26th, April 2008. Fellowship of Unified Nations *'President President', Chief Magistrate and Grumpy Old Man *'President Kennedy', Deputy Chief Magistrate, Minister of Foreign Affairs and Smurfette *'adluc1', Minister of the Interior and Chief of the Janitorial Staff *'The Plaguester', Chief Financial Officer and Keeper of the Piggy Bank *'Grand Emperor Brian', Minister of Defence and Pirate Extraordinaire *'Battousai', Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs and New Kid on the Block *'bdftesla', Member of Parliament and All Round Good Egg Fellowship of Unified Nations withdrew from lol, Maroonity on the 29th, April 2008. Frontline Formation Coalition *Emperor- Granite *Prime Minister- Severus Knight *Minister of Defense- Valdane *Minister of Intelligence- Black Dagger *Minister of Interior Affairs- Harrie Bunyuon *Minister of Economics- Major Bizatch *Minister of Recruitment- BigDaddyPhysics Frontline Formation Coalition withdrew from lol, Maroonity on the 26th, April 2008. Global Order of Darkness *'Xiphosis', Emperor of GOD *'President Smith', Emperor of GOD *'Big Z', Triumvir of Foreign Affairs The Global Order of Darkness withdrew from lol, Maroonity on the 26th, April 2008. Klingon Empire *Emperor Deletham Tomalak *Minister of Foreign Affairs Baron Von Voegele *Minister of Defense HRH MacSwane The Klingon Empire effectively disbanded on the 29th, December 2008 Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance *'Sergeant Pepper, President *Baron William Scott, Prime Minister *Jimmy2e, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Edgecrusher, Minister of Defense *kia, Minister of Justice Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance withdrew from lol, Maroonity on the 15th, May 2008. Monos Archein *KaitlinK' - Archein *'Hickersonia'- Least Holy of Triumvirs *'The Evilest Eye'- Most Tenacious Triumvir *'Vladisvok Destino' - Triumvir ''Monos Archein withdrew from lol, Maroonity on the 26th, April 2008. Norden Verein *Reichskaiser Striderwannabe *Volksführer Emperor ß *Volksführer Vinzent Zeppelin *Volksführer Schills *Reichsleiter Homer *Reichsleiter Melos *Reichsleiter Ludwig Erhard *Reichsleiter UnLimited *Reichsleiter PuliSher Norden Verein disbanded on August 15, 2008. Random Insanity Alliance *'Azural', Triumvir *'Moth', Triumvir *'Damen', Triumvir *'Kaiser', Head of Military Operations *'sm33th', Head of Foreign Affairs *'cctmsp13', Head of Economics The Templar Knights *'Danome' Grand Master *'Bud' External Preceptor *'Mornenion' Internal Preceptor *Elder Council **'Mongose' **'Gran' **'Lord Sabre' **'Mandystalin' **'Unborn' **'Iangator' The Templar Knights withdrew from lol, Maroonity on the 26th, April 2008. United Sovereign Nations *'Cora' *'Xiao Weng' *'Cam' United Sovereign Nations withdrew from lol, Maroonity on the 26th, April 2008. Category:Maroonity Category:Lol, Maroonity Category:Alliance groups Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties